national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: '''Like all Olympians, Ares' physical abilities are enhanced to godlike levels. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Hades is physically stronger than most Olympian gods. He is capable of lifting about 75 tons without using his powers to supplement his strength. His physical strength is known to be matched by Poseidon and Ares and to be surpassed by Zeus and Hercules ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Hades is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Due to his unique physiology, his body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand great impacts, high caliber bullets, temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Among the Olympians, his resistance to injury is equaled only by his brother Poseidon and surpassed by Zeus. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''His agility, balance, and body coordination function at levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Hades' reaction time functions at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Hades' highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless physical stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is equaled only by his nephews Ares and Hercules and by his brothers Poseidon and Zeus. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Like all Olympians, despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to physically (or even mentally) injure Hades. However, if injured, he is able to heal with superhuman speed and efficiency. The full limits of his healing powers are unknown. However, they are believed to be considerably higher than those of the vast majority of his race, being the Olympian god of death itself. ** '''Immortality: '''Like all Olympians, Hades is functionally immortal. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He cannot die by any conventional means. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * '''Magical Energy Manipulation: Hades is capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy for a variety of purposes that include. ** Dimensional Travel: '''Hades can travel between Mount Olympus, the Underworld and Earth. ** '''Shape-shifting: '''Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. ** '''Power Distribution: '''Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** '''Strength Enhancement: '''Hades can use magical energy to enhance his strength even further. ** '''Phantom Vision: '''Hades can see ghosts, spirits and invisible beings. ** '''Necromancy: '''As the ruler of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over the souls of the dead and his world, to the degree where he was able to gift them to worthy mortals, Hades can also instantly steal souls from mortals or magical beings from far. ** '''Mystical Force Beams: '''His energy manipulating powers are equaled among the Olympians by Neptune and exceeded only by Zeus. ** '''Hellfire: '''He is capable of creating mystical flame (to which he himself is immune) or weapons of mystical flame such as a spear or sword, whose touch can paralyze an opponent, even gods such as Hercules. ** '''Soul Manipulation: '''Hades can manipulate souls using a variety of applications. ** '''Life-force Absorption: '''Hades is capable of draining the energy and life-force from those that he touches, skin to skin, with his hand, even other gods. ** '''Illusion Casting: '''Hades can create and project illusions of himself. ** '''Telepathy: Hades can telepathically communicate with his followers. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): 'He prefers to use minions, but is an intense formidable fighter. * '''Thanatology: '''Extensive knowledge into the study of death and the practices associated with it, including the study of the needs of the terminally ill and their families. * '''Weaponry: '''Proficient with the sword and ax and specializes in use of his Bident. ''Weaknesses * '''Power Loss: '''Hades will gradually lose his powers without worshipers, but he can derive indirect worship from souls. '''Paraphernalia Equipment * 'Armor of Hades: '''His ceremonial battle armor. Forged from Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. * '''Helmet of Darkness: '''Can render Hades invisible. ''Weapons * '''Midnight Bident: '''His signature two-pronged weapon. Forged from Celestial Bronze and Adamantine by the first Cyclops. One of the original six Olympian weapons. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members